


Ya tienes veintisiete

by Uko_chan



Series: BTS with love [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uko_chan/pseuds/Uko_chan
Summary: Es su cumpleaños, pero no podrá festejarlo como le hubiera gustado, porque aún seguimos en medio de una pandemia. Sin embargo, ciertas personas le tienen preparada una sorpresa.*Pertenece al universo de "Ok, do not panic".*
Relationships: Jamie Dornan/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Series: BTS with love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797820





	Ya tienes veintisiete

**Author's Note:**

> Pertenece al universo del fic: Ok, do not panic. 
> 
> Deberían leer ese fic primero, antes de leer este. De lo contrario, no tendrá mucho sentido.

**Ya tienes veintisiete**

En plena pandemia, ¿quién tenía ánimos para festejar su cumpleaños? Quizás nadie, pero no por eso había que dejarlo de lado. La cosa estaba más o menos controlada, de todos modos, aunque la normalidad de tener barbijo todo el tiempo sería algo que llevarían todos los días por largos años.

—Y pensar que el año pasado, a este punto, pensé que no sería los que festejaban su cumpleaños en cuarentena —Suspiró el cantante, haciendo un ligero puchero. Controló de nuevo su teléfono, sabiendo que no valía la pena que lo mirara otra vez, pues ya le había dicho su novio que no podría estar aquí en Seúl hoy, que sus responsabilidades lo tenían ocupado, pero que tendría una vídeo llamada con él al mediodía.

¿Mediodía coreano o británico? Ah, eso se había olvidado de preguntar. En todo caso, él siguió con sus planes para el día, durmió bien el día anterior y así, el día dieciocho de febrero, estaba radiante y feliz como una lombriz. ¿Y de dónde había escuchado ese dicho? Tendría que investigarlo luego.

En todo caso, los regalos, saludos y festejos con sus amigos y miembros del grupo sucedieron a lo largo de todo el día, hasta que a la tarde, su hermana pasó a buscarlo para ir a festejar en la noche con su familia. Su padre y su madre querían tenerlo en casa por este día y fueron bastante insistentes con el asusto. 

¿Sospechoso? Totalmente.

Así que, obviamente, medio que se sorprendió y medio que no lo hizo, cuando al entrar a su casa de la infancia, fue nada más y nada menos que su novio quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó HoSeok mientras que caminaba para recibir el abrazo. Había sido engañado parcialmente, pero de todos modos no estaba tan enojado—. Sabía que el fondo que veía a través de la vídeo llamada se me hacía familiar. No has engañado a nadie, señor Dornan —regañó un poco, pero se paró en puntas de pie para recibir el beso que el otro buscaba darle, de todos modos. 

—Bueno, no sabía si iba a llegar a tiempo. De hecho, solamente lo hice cinco minutos antes de nuestra llamada, por eso no tuve tiempo de esconder el fondo —susurró con una sonrisa—. Pero aquí estoy. Feliz cumpleaños, babe. Ya tienes veintisiete, ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de los treinta? 

—Ah, pues no lo sé —Rodó los ojos y se alejó del otro, dándole un golpe de juego en el hombro. —Tú dime, ¿qué se siente? 

Lo tomó de la mano y mejor se adentró a su casa, puesto que tocaba saludar a sus padres y luego tener una comida todos juntos. Ciertamente, no podía hacer una gran fiesta como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero aquí, con estas cuatro personas tan importantes en su vida, podía tener una pequeña y memorable. Ya vendrían tiempos mejores, donde podrían estar todos juntos con sus mejores amigos y hermanos en todo menos en sangre, para tener un festejo a lo grande.

**Fin.**


End file.
